Teenager's Stories at Anime Kotogakko
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Ini adalah kisah masa remaja Sakura dan teman-temannya saat SMA. –maaf summary terlalu singkat padat dan gak jelas –


Disclaimer :

Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, akan ada banyak OC, typos (doakan gak ada), gaje, isi ceritanya rata-rata pengalaman author di sekolah, setting tempatnya seperti di fanfic The Experience of PTA (Anime Kotogakko), semua chara di fanfic ini (terutama kurobasu) dipanggil dan memanggil dengan nama kecil sendiri-sendiri, and if you don't like don't read my fanfic.

Pairing : liat saja sendiri males nyebutin –dicemplungi reader ke empang-

Summary :

Ini adalah kisah masa remaja Sakura dan teman-temannya saat SMA. –maaf summary terlalu singkat padat dan gak jelas –

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Our New Classmate

Hari Senin, biasanya orang-orang seperti kehilangan semangat mereka. Apalagi untuk kalangan pelajar. Bagi mereka yang dasarnya anak rajin, mereka sangat menyukai hari Senin. Karena pada hari itu, mereka kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa setelah beristirahat di akhir pekan. Tapi bagi si pemalas, hari Senin sama saja dengan hari menderita sedunia.

Berbeda dengan gadis cantik bersurai coklat caramel yang bernama Kinomoto Sakura. Baginya, setiap hari itu sama saja. Setelah rapi dengan seragam khas Anime Kotogakko, Sakura pun berangkat menuju sekolah dengan bersepeda. Hari ini, Sakura memakai kemeja putih dengan rok selutut berwarna putih tulang. Sakura juga memakai dasi yang sewarna dengan roknya, dan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu hitam.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, lebih tepatnya kelas X-1, Sakura membuka laptop kesayangannya dan membuat sebuah karangan lewat laptop itu. Ya. Sakura memang punya hobi mengarang apalagi yang berbentuk fiktif seperti fanfic yang author buat saat ini. Tapi, ketika tangan-tangan Sakura yang sedang terampil mengetik di atas keyboard, tiba-tiba…

"Shintarou! Atsushi!" teriak seorang cowok kuning yang kelihatannya sangat gembira itu sambil berlari menuju bangku yang berisikan cowok hijau dan cowok ungu. Cowok kuning itu bernama Kise Ryouta. (Ryouta: jangan sebut aku cowok kuning! Emang aku punya penyakit kuning apa?!).

"Eh! Ryouta? Ada apa?" Tanya si cowok hijau bermata empat yang sedang browsing tentang ramalan zodiac hari ini. Cowok hijau klorofil(?) yang mampu berfotosintesis(?) itu bernama Midorima Shintarou. (Shintarou: emangnya aku tumbuhan? –membetulkan kacamata kemudian browsing zodiac lagi –)

Kemudian Ryouta seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua cowok tersebut. Dan reaksinya adalah…

"APA?! Serius kau?" Tanya cowok ungu yang sedang menikmati momogi, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Beneran. Dari London lho katanya" kata Ryouta meyakinkan.

"Wah… kalau gitu kita harus bersikap rapi!" lalu si cowok penyuka snack momogi itu berlari ke sana ke sini kayak orang autis dan duduk kembali di kursinya dengan sangat lebay.

"Biasa aja kali, Atsushi!" kata Shintarou setelah mengintip apa yang ada di luar kelas.

Sakura yang sekarang berada di samping cowok-cowok 'ajaib' itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ish! Mereka kenapa sih jadi pada autis gini?" gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju luar kelas dimana di depan pintu kelas X-1 berdirilah seorang guru BK bersama seorang siswi yang Sakura yakin kalau siswi itu bukan dari Anime Kotogakko. Ya, meskipun siswi itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"… semoga kalian bisa akrab dengannya" kata Yeni-sensei, guru BK tersebut. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menangkap yang kalimat terakhirnya saja.

"Iya, sensei" kata semua anak X-1 kecuali Sakura yang otaknya masih loading.

"Oww… jadi ada anak baru ya?" kata Sakura kemudian yang otaknya sudah mencapai 100%. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia senang sekali ada anak baru di kelasnya. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu, salah satu temannya drop-out karena sering bolos.

"Kenalan dong! Namaku Tomoyo" kata gadis manis bernama Daidouji Tomoyo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada siswi baru tersebut.

"Satsuki" jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu membalas uluran tangan Tomoyo.

"Hai! Aku Sakura, kamu?"

"Satsuki"

Dan akhirnya, pagi itu diisi dengan kehebohan tentang murid baru itu. Dimulai dari perkenalan dan perbincangan para gadis tentang si murid baru itu, sampai para cowok yang seakan-akan muncul lambang lophe-lophe di mata mereka. –Author mulai lebay –

"Hey, Satsuki! Alamatmu dimana sih?" Tanya cowok hitam besar berambut biru bernama Aomine Daiki. Rasa-rasanya tuh cowok merasa dejavu gitu deh sama cewek bermarga Momoi itu.

"Aku tinggal di kompleks _Kurobasu_ jalan _Touou _nomor 20" jawab Satsuki.

"Hah?" Daiki malah cengok di tempat. "Kamu… Momoi Satsuki, kan…?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku juga tinggal di kompleks itu. Rumahku berada di blok _Touou_ nomor 19"

"Itu berarti…" kata Sakura dan Tomoyo berbarengan dan saling pandang. "Kalian tetanggaan…" lanjut mereka seraya memandang Daiki dan Satsuki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti waktu author main game pou di hape temen dan pou-nya minta dikasih makan. (Author: ada yang tau game pou gak? Game itu lagi ngetrend-ngetrendnya lho di sekolah author)

"Oww… kamu Dai-chan kan? Yang dulu pernah buat aku nangis gara-gara kamu taruh kodok di kepalaku?" tanya Satsuki mengenang masa lalu nistanya.

"Oww… waktunya untuk reuni antar tetangga nih" gumam Tomoyo yang dibalas anggukkan Sakura. Ya, si cewek pink dan cowok biru itu sedang bernostalgia bersama.

.

.

.

_tbc_

Author's diary:

Fanfic pertama untuk fandom kurobasu dan fandom kedua untuk fandom CCS. haa... lagi-lagi yang CCS aku buat crossover, abisnya kalau gak gitu bakal kurang charanya. orang crossover aja masih aku kasih OC -pundung di bawah pohon cabe(?)-

dan maaf ya kalau chapter ini sedikit banget mana gak ada konfliknya lagi. biasalah ide author lagi buntu. tapi author janji kalau kalian mau, akan author kasih konflik per chapternya.

o iya, ini fanfic itu masih ada hubungannya dengan fanfic The Experience of PTA, tapi kayaknya tidak pantas disebut sebagai sequel. tapi terserah deh kalian nyebutnya apa!

dan akhir kata,,,, mind to read and review, please?


End file.
